The Kamitsuki Rock Paper Scissor Game!
by s.m.cute Kana
Summary: Everyone plays the traditional Rock Paper Scissors game in a new way! In the craziest way! And the craziest things happen while playing this! And the idea, well of course is of the One Man Army! Possession and craziness! Rated T for mild fluffiness.


**Author's Note**

 **Moshi-moshi minna san. Well, this is just a one-shot Valvrave story that I have written and it actually has no connection with Valvrave the Liberator: Retold. It is an adaptation from the Valvrave summit picture drama with some additions. It's a pure comedy! So please enjoy!**

 **For those who are reading my story for the first time, let me tell you that the girl named Hikari is my OC and she is Haruto's younger sister. For more information on her, please check my profile. She makes her debut in my story 'Valvrave the Liberator: Retold'.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't owe Kakumeiki Valvrave.**

 **-XXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

 **The Kamitsuki Rock Paper Scissor Game!**

 **-XXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

A classroom in the Sakimori Academy…

"So, everyone has gathered already?" Satomi asked. L-Elf, Hikari, Saki, Kyuma, Aina, Raizo, Akira, Satomi, Takahi and Yuusuke had gathered together. "All right, ready? Let's go!" He exclaimed.

"Kamitsuki Rock Paper Scissor go!" Everyone chanted together and then…

"I win." L-Elf said with a cocky smile and made the sign of victory. "What!?" "Aww, I lost." "Come on!" The others all groaned.

"Alright," He continued, "Inuzuka Kyuma bite Ninomiya Takahi." Takahi gave an irritated expression. Kyuma gulped a little nervously and said, "Okay, here I come, Takahi." And then he bit her.

Kyuma collapsed on the floor and "Takahi" stood with her legs apart and her left hand stretched out with a victory sign. "Ta-da! Jacking successful!" "Takahi" exclaimed.

Satomi and Yuusuke looked at "Takahi" with a nervous expression. "And this is how we possess people, by biting them." Saki explained. "Then let's begin." said L-Elf.

They began, "Kamitsuki Rock Paper Scissor g-" But Suddenly Haruto entered the room and intervened. "Wait a minute!" They all turned to looked at him. "What's wrong Haruto-san?" Aina asked. "Yeah, what are you all annoyed about?" asked Yuusuke.

"What's all this?" He demanded. "Do you mean this Kamitsuki Rock Paper Scissor Game?" asked Satomi. "Kamitsuki Rock Paper Scissors?" Haruto exclaimed in a confused manner. "Well… it's something like the king's game, I guess." said Saki. "Whoever wins in Rock Paper Scissor gets to order someone to bite someone else." said Raizo.

"L-Elf-kun suggested this game." Hikari said. "It's a new recreation I devised that's tailored to your talents." explained L-Elf.

"What do you mean by that L-Elf? This Kamitsuki business is supposed to be a secret!" Exclaimed Haruto. Then he added, "Also, why is Aina alive and…" But Aina exclaimed. "Eeeh! How mean Haruto-san! Are you saying that I shouldn't be alive!" "You are so mean Onii-chan! Do you want Aina-chan to die!" Rebuked Hikari. "Aaaahhh! N-N-No! That's not w-what I meant!" Haruto flustered.

 **[Author's Note: This story is only for comedy purpose. It has got no resemblance or connection with the real anime or my fanfiction "Valvrave the Liberator: Retold".]**

"What does this means?" Haruto groaned.

Saki pulled Haruto and said, "Geez, quit complaining about all that! Haruto come over and join in too!" "But I-" "Pull yourself together." Said Takahi in her usual prideful manner. "The second round is about to begin. Ready, go!"

"Kamitsuki Paper Scissor go!" Everyone chanted together again and then…

"Yeah! It's my win!" Saki exclaimed excitedly. Then she said, "So… Yamada Raizo-" Raizo cut in, "It's "Thunder"!" "Um…" Saki looked around the room to look for a suitable candidate and she finally found one, "…ah, our eyes just met! Sakurai-san! Bite Sakurai-san!" She said excitedly.

"Eh-h, but that didn't…" Aina was terrified at the order and by the advancing Raizo. "Well then, I'll be taking you over, prepare yourself…" Said Raizo as he advanced towards her. "Eeeehh… eehh.." Aina squealed. "Here I come…!" "Eeehh… no way! No way! Senpai noooo!" But then Raizo went and bit her. And Raizo collapsed on the floor.

And then Aina stood like a delinquent. "Jacking complete, you bastards!" Shouted "Aina". "Ah… no… Aina simple became a delinquent." Said Kyuma with utter disappointment. "No… this looks so ugly!" Hikari cried.

"Huh? What are ya muttering about, Senpai? And skirts sure are breezy, huh…" Said "Aina" and stared to flutter her skirt up and down. "AAHHH! Yamada-senpai stop doing like that! Don't you remember that you are in a girl's body!" Hikari rebuked him in her soft voice. "It's "Thunder"!"

"My,my. No matter who take over, you still lack elegance." Said Takahi. "What did you just say, you damn hag!" "Aina" exclaimed and then immediately bit Raizo back.

"Did you just call me a h-h-hag?!" Takahi shouted. Aina coming back to her consciousness fumbled, "Ahhh! I-I wasn't the one who said it…!" "Yes, yes, let's move on." said Yuusuke. "Ready go!"

"Kamitsuki Rock Paper Scissor go!" Everyone chanted together and then…

"I win again, Lieselotte!" Said L-Elf and smiled cockily. "Now, Rukino Saki bite Renbokouji Akira." He ordered. "Wh-Wh-What me?!" Akira was freaked.

"You wouldn't speak much if left alone otherwise." said L-Elf. "Ahhh…" "If that's the case then I'll gladly…!" Said Saki excitedly and bit her.

"Waaaah!" Yuusuke shouted excitedly. "Thank you! The fusion of an idol and a genius hacker! It's a new genre that's perfect for me!"

"Hiii! I'm everyone's idol Renbokouji Akira! Please listen to this song of mine, good luck for you!" Said "Akira" in a cute voice.

"Please stop! Don't mess around with my sister's body like that…!" Satomi commanded. "What? You are destroying the mood of my performance, buzz kill. Hmph!" And "Akira" bit on the unconscious Saki's neck. "Let's move on!" Said Raizo.

"Kamitsuki Rock Paper Scissor go!" Everyone chanted together and then…

"Yeah! I win this time!" exclaimed Hikari. "Ok then… ano… yeah! Saki-chan, can you please bite L-Elf." "Me again?" asked Saki. "What? I'll be bitten by Rukino Saki?" asked L-Elf.

"Huh! You are making that sullen face! I'd really be in heaven if she were to bite me!" Exclaimed Yuusuke. "You must follow the rules L-Elf." Said Haruto. "Fine, I'm okay with it." said L-Elf. "Okay then, here I come." said Saki and then bit him.

Then there stood "L-Elf" showing the sign of victory, "I am the One Man Army, L-Elf." said "L-Elf". "Good one there, Saki-chan." Hikari smiled. "Oh I know what you want Hikari." "L-Elf" muttered under his breath.

Then he suddenly rushed towards her and caught her hand and said, "Oh Hikari, I realize it today, you are really such a beautiful girl." And "L-Elf" brought his face close to her. Hikari blushed furiously. "W-Wait a minute, S-Saki-chan! W-What are you doing?"

And then "L-Elf" slipped his arm across her waist and pulled her closer to the extent that there were barely four finger gaps between them and three finger gaps between their faces. "L-Elf" held her tightly.

All the girls present there squealed. "AAHHH! What's going on here?!" Aina covered her face with her palms. "What are you doing, Rukino?!" Takahi demanded. "EEEEEEHHHHH!" Akira just squealed and blushed furiously.

"WWWWHHHHYYY? Why did I not get to be a Kamitsuki?! I WANT TO BE IN PLACE OF L-ELF!" Yuusuke cried out loud.

"L-Elf" held Hikari's chin and said, "You really make my heart flutter." "S-S-S-S-S-St-St-St-Stop i-i-i-it S-S-S-Sa-Sa-Saki-ch-ch-chan." Hikari was barely able to say a thing. Her face had turned crimson and hot. Her heart bet at super speed. She felt like she would faint.

"Stop it! Stop flirting with my sister!" Shouted Haruto in annoyance. "L-Elf" turned to him. "Huh? Hey, I'm Saki not L-Elf. Why are you getting so worked up? You're such a party pooper." "L-Elf" was about to let Hikari go when something came to her mind.

"Yamada…" "It's "Thunder"!" "…can you do me a favor?" "What?" he asked. "Just bring my body here, let me leave L-Elf just like this." "L-Elf" smirked. Hearing that Hikari was about to explode. "N-N-N-No N-N-N-No d-d-d-don't d-d-do t-th-th-that!"

But "L-Elf" was in no mood to listen. "Ha Ha! That's a good idea! Let's see what he has to say about this!" Laughed Raizo.

"Stop! Don't do this!" Haruto protested. But by then "L-Elf" already bit Saki.

L-Elf came back to his sense. "What's going….?!" He was totally terrified to see that he was holding a crimson, almost fainted Hikari in his arms with very little distance between them and a negligible amount of distance between their faces. "L-L-L-L-Le-Le-Le-Let m-m-m-m-me g-g-g-go." Hikari muttered in a totally dazed voice.

Immediately, L-Elf let her go and Hikari collapsed onto the floor with a dazed expression. L-Elf's cheeks went scarlet and he angrily demanded from Saki, "Just what do you think you were doing, Rukino Saki?!"

Saki gave a devious expression. "What I was doing? You could clearly see that it was your doing not mine." She said in a cool voice. "Now, now, just calm down. Stop fighting like this." Kyuma tried to mediate the quarrel.

Aina ran to Hikari and kneeled down beside Hikari and shook her lightly. "Hikari-chan are you alright? Hikari-chan?" Still dazed Hikari looked at Aina and answered in a dreamy voice, "Th~at… wa~s… sss~ooo… heaa~veann~lyyy! Th~at… waa~ss… li~ke… w~ooo~www! C…can ww~ee dd~ooo iii~t… aaa~gaaaiin?"

Aina blushed at Hikari's reaction and shook her hard. "Hikari-chan! Come back to your senses!" Slowly Hikari got back to reality and looked around.

And just as Hikari was looking around L-Elf just then happened to look at her. Just as their eyes met, they happened to recall what happened a few moments ago and immediately looked away from each other, both of them blushing furiously, one in embarrassment and the other in annoyance.

"Now, now, maybe we should continue the game." Said Satomi trying to stabilize the situation.

"Yeah, let go." Said Kyuma.

"Kamitsuki Rock Paper Scissor go!" Everyone chanted together and then…

"It appears that I have won." Said Takahi happily. "Let's see. Akira-san please bite L-Elf." She added. "Takahi, like I said…" But Satomi was cut off. "No way! I'm not letting another girl bite me! I have no trust in them!" L-Elf said angrily.

"Relax. You don't need to worry about Akira-san. She won't do anything like Rukino-san. Rather she will not do anything." assured Kyuma. "There is no way I'm letting her bite me." L-Elf refused.

"Come on, L-Elf. Rules are rules." Said Saki. "Shut up!" He snapped. "Hey, hey just calm down. You know Akira's really not gonna do anything." Kyuma tried to mediate.

"Fine! Just make it quick. I don't want to be out for long!" L-Elf said coldly. "I really won't mind if it would happen again." Hikari flushed and whispered in a dreamy voice and a dreamy look which was heard only by Aina and Saki. Aina blushed while Saki smirked.

Finally Akira bit L-Elf and collapsed onto the ground. "A-Akira… are you alright?" Satomi looked down at her. "O-Onii-chan, I'm here, behind you." said "L-Elf" nervously.

Satomi turned to look at "L-Elf". "These… frightened eyes full of abandonment. Indeed, they are those of my sister Akira… but…"

"L-Elf" asked in a frightened voice, "Why did you pause onii-chan? You are really going t-to push me away, r-right…" "Well, anyone would hesitate if you would approach like that-" said Raizo.

"No! I would not! No matter what form you take, you are still my sister!" said Satomi firmly. "Onii-chan!" "L-Elf" exclaimed. "Akira!" Satomi exclaimed back. And they hugged each other.

Takahi weeped. "What a beautiful Sibling love!" "Hmm… all I see is two guys hugging." Said Yuusuke in a plain voice. Hikari's face turned blue. "This looks so bad." "Hai, hai, let's continue." said Saki.

After switching back they continued.

"Kamitsuki Rock Paper Scissor go!" Everyone chanted together and then…

"I see it's my win." Said Satomi. "Inuzuka Kyuma will bite Sakurai Aina." "Eh-eh? Again?" cried Aina. "Satomi…." Kyuma sounded angry but then, "… good job! Just what I wanted!" Kyuma sounded excited.

"Senpai… you eyes… are darting… everywhere…" Haruto said a little worriedly. Kyuma sounded breathless. "Ai-Aina… I… I… lo…" but Aina squealed. "Nooooo! Don't come near me!" And pushed Kyuma down. "That's… won't you say yes?" He asked her. "Did I embarrass-" But Kyuma was cut off. "Right next we should continue." Said L-Elf irritated by the scene. "Hey wait I haven't bitten her!" Exclaimed Kyuma. "Okay, here we go." Said Takahi.

"Kamitsuki Rock Paper Scissor go!" Everyone chanted together and then…

"Oh! I won." said Akira. Then she said to Satomi. "Onii-chan, bite that guy with glasses over there." "Glasses? You mean me?" Asked Yuusuke. "Nothing will happen even if he does…" said Haruto. "I agree though. Do it." said L-Elf.

"It's Akira's request." Satomi went and tried to bite Yuusuke. "Eh…" Yuusuke tried to resist. "I won't let you resist or stop me!" said Satomi. Satomi bit him.

"Owww! I was just… just… just bitten by a guy in the neck! Awww!" Yuusuke felt disgusted. Then they continued again.

"Kamitsuki Rock Paper Scissor go!" Everyone chanted together and then…

"Hurray! I win again." Exclaimed Saki. "Okay let me see… yeah… I got it! Hikari go bite L-Elf!" "E-Eh! What?!" Hikari flushed again. "Wait a moment, it's no use! She is not a…" But L-Elf was cut off by Saki. "Otamaya-kun was just bitten by Satomi-senpai. If Akira-san's request was valid then mine too should be!" Saki cried.

"NOOOOOOO! Why do I not get L-Elf's place! Why?!" Yuusuke cried loud. "You know we can just… skip this round…" Hikari whispered. But Saki whispered to her ears. "You said you wouldn't mind it again." Hikari flushed even harder. She looked at Saki. Saki winked at her.

Haruto looked very uneasy at it. "Oh! I can't! I can't just see this!" he said and turned around. "Do you have a sister-complex?" Takahi asked him. "No I don't!" He protested.

"Ugh! I'm not liking it to get bitten by girls so many times." L-Elf groaned under his breath. "L-Elf is so lucky!" Yuusuke exclaimed.

Hikari went to L-Elf and said, "Please bear with me just for a second." She bowed in apology. Unlike when bitten by Saki and Akira, this time L-elf felt a little uneasy. And then Hikari bit him… she was done, she apologized again. "Sorry again." And the next round again.

"Kamitsuki Rock Paper Scissor go!" Everyone chanted together and then…

"Ah I finally won!" Cried Yuusuke. Then he said, "Um, Inuzuka-senpai, I will give you a thousand yen, so please jack Rukino-san and read this cutely."

Kyuma bit Saki and possessed her. "Saki" said, "Leave it to me!" as she took the money and a piece of paper from Yuusuke.

Then "Saki" said in a cute voice, "Ah, ano, here. Your bento. What's with that look? I just happened to make too much. It's not like I made it just for you or anything, got it?"

"OOOOHHHH! It's my lucky day!" Yuusuke cried.

And the next round…

"Kamitsuki Rock Paper Scissor go!" Everyone chanted together and then…

"Oh I won!" Kyuma exclaimed. "Yamada bite Satomi's little sister."

After Raizo possessed Akira, "Akira" said like a delinquent, "Oi, don't call me that! It's not Yamada, it's "Thunder"!"

And the next round…

"Kamitsuki Rock Paper Scissor go!" Everyone chanted together and then…

"I win!" Aina exclaimed. "Akira-san, please bite Takahi-senpai."

After Akira possessed Takahi, "Takahi" ran towards Satomi. "O-O-Onii-chan!" "Akira!" Cried Satomi and they hugged each other.

And the next round…

"Kamitsuki Rock Paper Scissor go!" Everyone chanted together and then…

"Oh yeah! I won!" Yamada exclaimed. "Rukino Saki, bite Hikari." "Huh? Me?" Hikari exclaimed.

After Hikari was possessed by Saki, "Hikari" said, "Hiii everyone! I am Tokishima Hikari! The school beauty and the school genius! Hope that everyone here loves me!" And she winked.

And…

"Ready, go!"

"Kamitsuki Rock Paper Scissor go!"

"One more time!"

"One more time!"

And at the end of the game…

"In the end…" Haruto said in a disappointed tone, "…just as I expected, I didn't win even once…"

….

 **-XXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

 **And that's it for all the comedy. Hope I was able to create the comic atmosphere. If it did not make you laugh enough, then I apologize.**

 **By the way if you are wondering about Hikari, then let me tell you she is actually in love with L-Elf. Just small information, if you were interested.**

 **So, what did you think about it? Good? Bad? Please leave reviews about your views.**

 **Arigatou! Please Review.**

 **Regards**

 **Kana.**


End file.
